


Trapped

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Just when Petra is losing hope she'll be saved, a miracle happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Petra to be saved and not petrafied anymore!
> 
> But my soul ascended into Heaven with the line "this may sound crazy, but I don't think that's Petra!"
> 
> This is more of hinted at Jetra than actual Jetra, so I'm trying to keep with canon. I want something like this in the episode Petra is saved (I just don't expect the kiss, I want it, but don't expect it)

For the first couple of weeks, she was overcome with panic. The last thing she expected to happen was her twin sister stabbing her with a needle that paralyzed her. Who would expect that?

But to have any control over her body taken away like that... All she could do was track movement with her eyes.

She panicked when she realized her sister was now pretending to be her, even more so when she realized that that meant nobody would know (or care) that she was here. She was just Anezka, Petra's weird sister, so tragically trapped like this. Rafael had no reason to visit her, since “Petra” would probably not even let him. Jane certainly wouldn't, since she didn't care for Anezka.

The panic eventually faded and gave way to hope. Anytime a doctor or nurse would come and check on her, she frantically tried to communicate with her eyes.

'I'm Petra! Petra! My twin sister is pretending to be me!' She would practically yell in her head.

Nothing.

Sometimes they would throw her a sympathetic smile or pat her arm, but that was it.

Eventually, that just gave way hopelessness. She barely noticed the nurses comes in and out, changing bags of whatever, checking her vitals. All she could do was stare or sleep.

But also think, too much. She thought about every mistake she had made in her thirty-two years. Listening to her mother, not handling her crumbling marriage to Rafael better, falling in love with Milos, trying to inseminate herself, twice.

The last one, however, was more complicated. If she hadn't tried it the first time, Jane wouldn't have gotten pregnant. No doubt there was a lot of grey areas there, but it ultimately worked out, since Petra could see how much Jane loves Mateo and loves being a mother. And Petra loves her daughters, despite the issues she had faced with that.

This moved into her relationships. Milos, Lachlan, Rafael, Roman, Rafael again. She loved Rafael, still loved him, but she couldn't deny the fact their romantic relationship had become problematic. But it wasn't as bad as her other relationships.

How she kept finding herself in these situations, she didn't know. She wished she could figure it out.

She just wanted to find someone who could love her as much as she loved them, someone who treated her with respect, and someone who brought out the best in her.

There had to be a person like that, somewhere.

Sometimes there were twinges of hopefulness, but they were quickly covered by bleak darkness.

Until, one day. She had lost track of how long she had been trapped like this, but she knew it had been a while. It was one of those days where it was feeling hopeless.

But then, the nurse turned on the tv.

“Michael Cordero Jr,” was the only thing she heard before she heard what happened to him, that he was in the same hospital as her. He was shot.

Jane would be here, in this hospital. That's all she could focus on. 

She felt hopeful.

The call button was so close to her hand, painfully close. She focused all her brain-power into her index finger. She did that for several minutes, but nothing.

She wouldn't give up though.

She later felt even more hopeful because Anezka hadn't been around in a while, and Petra noticed she had to inject her every few hours. Her ability to track time wasn't great, but she had a good feeling about Anezka not showing up for a while. Still, she needed to act quickly.

At some point, finger moved. It was slight, just a twitch, but it was something.

It felt like it was taking forever to get her finger to inch towards the button, but she was making progress.

And then Anezka showed up. She had a cop with her and seemed very nervous. She took Petra's hand and awkwardly stroked her arm. Petra very much wished she could take her finger and jab it into Anezka's eye.

Anezka kept looking at the cop, who merely smiled at her. Petra's range of view was small, since she couldn't move her head, but she could see Anezka's other hand moving. Petra's heart was pounding and her finger moved painfully closer.

Something caught the cop's attention and he turned his head. There was slight movement out of the corner of Petra's eye, then there was a sharp pain, followed by a rush of numbness. Her finger stopped moving and darkness formed around her vision before she fell unconscious.

*

She didn't know if being moved back to the Marbella was a good thing. She felt more isolated, but Rafael (and Jane, when she dropped Mateo off) was around frequently. 

But Rafael rarely came to visit her. Why would he?

Some of the more painful moments were when Anezka came by holding the twins. Not only was Anezka holding her babies, but she was also proving herself to be more maternal than Petra. It hurt. 

She couldn't tell if Anezka felt bad about what she was doing, because judging by what she was doing, Petra was guessing their mother had something to do with this. Petra felt some sympathy for her sister because she knew what it felt like to be manipulated by Magda, but then she also noted that while she did some terrible things in the past, this is not something she would have done.

Any sympathy went out the window when she saw the most disgusting thing she had ever seen (and she had to watch her mother slaughter a goat once); her sister (as Petra) making out with that guy. Vest-somebody. Stan? Steve? 

Oh, Scott. She hated Scott, and now people were going to think she was attracted to him.

She was screaming on the inside, and she would shake if she could. She wanted to strangle her sister. But she couldn't. All she could do was semi-glare at Anezka anytime she was in the room.

*

Petra missed eating. She was getting sustenance by a feeding tube in her stomach and an IV in her arm. But she missed actually eating, tasting things. She also missed breathing, as strange as that was, rather than being assisted by the tube in her throat. It all felt so unnatural and made her feel unhuman. 

It was only in her dreams where she felt slightly normal, but they only did to upset her more when she woke up and remembered where she was. Still, it was nice to have dreams where Rafael, or Jane, rescued her. Rafael made sense, since she used to be married to her and was the father of her daughters. But Jane? Jane was something of a friend (her only friend, really) but to have dreams about her?

Sometimes these dreams got a little too personal and emotional. Jane, hovering over Petra's body, crying, holding her hand. Sometimes Jane would bury her face in Petra's hair.

Petra would wake up with her heart racing after that.

She also found herself hoping it was a recurring dream as she fell asleep. She didn't have much else to hope for, since she was slowly losing hope.

*

One day, she could hear soft footsteps padding around outside her room. They sounded different from Anezka's (who was clumsily trying to imitate Petra's own steps) and sounded a little bit lighter than Rafael's.

The door opened and Petra saw the face she had dreamed about probably too many times.

It was Jane.

“Hi... Anezka.”

Jane said that weirdly and Petra couldn't figure out if was because Jane didn't care for Anezka, or... 

Jane walked slowly over to Petra, her throat bobbing a couple times as she swallowed. Her eyes were shimmering and scanning Petra.

“Your sister is behaving strangely,” Jane said in a tight voice. “She's acting like we never had any sort of friendship. She even pushed me in the pool, and we fought.”

Anger flared in Petra's chest at her sister, but she forced that away to listen to Jane, who was fussing with her hands.

“I just thought, that, maybe she was just being herself, maybe we were never friends. I kept thinking that until, well...”

Jane squatted beside Petra, her face barely a foot away from Petra's. She smelled like lavender.

“I surprised Petra, and she jumped and squeaked. Petra would never squeak. There's only one person I've ever seen do that, and she looks a lot like Petra.”

Jane took Petra's hand and Petra could feel her warm touch. At the very sensation of a touch that wasn't her sister's, tears welled up in her eyes.

“Are you Petra? One blink for no, two for yes.”

She wasted no time blinking twice. Jane's hand tightened around Petra's.

“Oh my god, Petra...” Jane gasped. “I'm so sorry. Sorry for not seeing it sooner.”

Petra wanted to say it was okay, tell her she wasn't mad. She was just so happy. All Petra could do was close her eyes, and hope Jane understood.

“Rafael knows too,” Jane said. “He's distracting your sister. We're going to get you out of here.”

Jane sat there, holding Petra's hand, for several minutes before she stood back up.

“I have to go. Anezka will be back soon. I promise I'll be back.”

Watching Jane leave the room was painful, but Petra trusted Jane. She had to.

Anezka seemed agitated when she came back to inject Petra and give Petra whatever she was being fed. Anezka muttered something in Czech under her breath. Petra heard “Rafael” but nothing else.

*

Anezka was around too much, making it impossible for Jane to visit Petra. Rafael did come by, though, since he had more of an excuse to be around. Still, Anezka hovered too much, watching with those owl-like eyes.

“Hi, Anezka,” Rafael said slowly. His eyes darted to Anezka before mouthing something to Petra. She was never a good lip-reader. She didn't know how to communicate that, though, so she rolled her eyes. “I hope you get better soon,” he said aloud. He mouthed something again, then tapped something in his pocket.

He turned to Anezka. “Hey, uh, Petra? What did I say to you when you had your miscarriage?”

Anezka kept her cool, but Petra could read her face well enough to know she was scared. She had never even told her sister she had a miscarriage.

“Where is this coming from?” Anezka asked evenly.

“I feel like it might make Anezka feel better.”

“I'm not sure it would apply.”

“Oh, I very much think this would apply.”

The two stared at each other for a couple minutes. Petra saw Anezka swallow.

“You said, uh, that, uh,” Anezka stuttered. Her ears were turning red. “I don't remember...”

“Any of it?”

Anezka took a few steps away from Rafael. She was still at an angle that Petra could see her and her eyes were darting like crazy. Then, she took off. She literally ran out of the room.

Rafael looked at Petra, then smiled.

“We got her. Petra.” He then pulled something out of his pocket—a communicator of some kind—and talked into it. “She just ran out of the hall.”

Someone's voice came through the other end. “We got eyes on her.”

“We tipped the police off to what was happening,” Rafael said, turning back to Petra. He walked over to stand beside her and took her hand. “This'll all be over soon, Petra. I'm so sorry.”

Again, Petra wasn't angry, just overwhelmingly happy. Maybe she'll be angry later, but right now, that didn't matter.

A few minutes later, Jane showed up.

“They got her,” she said. “She panicked and nearly punched one of the cops. “They're taking her to the station, and we can figure out what's going on.”

Jane stood beside Rafael. They both looked at her with sad smiles on their faces.

“A doctor is coming up to figure out the next step,” Rafael told her. “We don't know what Anezka was giving to you.”

“But you'll be okay,” Jane quickly added, even though she didn't know that.

When the doctor came up, he did a few tests before deciding all they could do right now is wait for the toxin to wear off.

“She will have to be weaned off the breathing and feeding tubes, but she should be okay. It'll be a process, though,” he told them.

So, they waited. Rafael and Jane pulled up chairs and sat beside her, either side, so they could hold her hands. After an hour or so, Petra could feel a tingling in her fingers. Still, it took a while before she could actually move anything, but her finger was the first thing. Jane was holding her right hand, so when that moved, Jane gasped.

“Petra! You're doing it! Rafael, she just moved her finger!”

Next, she moved her other fingers, followed by some movement in her facial muscles. The first thing she was furrow her eyebrows, because she really missed that. It was probably another two hours before she could move a portion of her upper body, and another three before she could move her legs.

At this point she could move her hands pretty well and she was clutching Jane and Rafael's hands pretty tightly. Being able to move any muscle was overwhelming.

She suddenly took a deep breath and as feeling came back, she was now very aware of the tube down her throat. She felt like she was choking. She sounded like she was choking.

“Petra?” Jane asked. “I'm getting the doctor.”

“I'll get him,” Rafael said, jumping to his feet.

When he was gone, Jane ran a finger over Petra's forehead. “It's okay, relax. It's okay.”

Petra relaxed a little bit, but the doctor came shortly after that.

“Petra? Your lungs may be a little weak, so I will remove the tube, but I'll put a nasal one in after. So, take it easy.”

Once the breathing tube was removed, Petra took her first real breath in months. She felt like she couldn't enough air as she sucked in as much as she could. Jane kept stroking her forehead.

Petra awkwardly licked her lips, as her tongue felt very heavy, but she could actually lick her lips. The simple act suddenly felt so significant. Tears stung at her eyes, and a cry tore out of her.

“I...” she said in a raspy voice. “J-”

“Shhh, Petra, don't push yourself,” Jane shushed. She wiped a tear from Petra's cheek.

“Y-you...” Petra swallowed against her dry, scratchy throat. “Saved... me.”

Jane just smiled at her, her thumb stroking the top of Petra's hand. Petra normally hated crying in front of people, but it was just Jane and Rafael, who she had cried in front of before. All the emotions, the anger and frustration, came pouring out of her. Her body shook as she cried, all tears and snot.

Jane leaned in and hugged her, and Petra threw a weak arm over Jane's shoulder, trying to pull her closer. As Jane drew back, Petra quickly kissed her. Jane didn't really return the kiss, but she didn't pull away immediately.

When she did, her face was flushed. She smiled.

“I'm glad you're okay, Petra.”

There was some silence from Rafael before he leaned over and kissed Petra on the cheek.

“Me, too.”

Sometime later, once Petra felt more confident in her ability to sit up, Jane and Rafael brought the twins in. They were so much bigger than the last time she held them. They could sit up and were smiling a lot more. Petra then remembered the first time she saw one of the babies smile was right before Anezka stabbed her with a needle. She held the babies with both arms (Jane and Rafael were on either side, waiting to help hold up the babies if they needed to.)

“Hello, Anna, Elsa, you girls are getting so big,” Petra said, her voice still hoarse. 

She didn't know what else to say, so she pulled them closer and cried into their bald heads.

“Petra, we're still so sorry,” Jane said.

“I know, it's okay,” Petra sniffed. “I'm not mad.”

When the twins started to become too rambunctious, Rafael took them both. Jane frowned at Petra.

“I'd be angry.”

Petra laughed for the first time in months. “I'm feeling a lot of things, Jane. But anger isn't one of them.”

“Really? Because if you want to yell at me, you can.”

Petra smiled and took Jane's hand. “I'm tired of yelling. I'm tired of being angry at people. Especially you, Jane, and Rafael.” Petra pursed her lips. “Except for two people.”

“Your mom and sister?”

Petra nodded tightly and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about them right now, she didn't want to go past this moment, nor did she want to think about how much time it'll take for her body to get back to normal.

“I just want to think about this, Jane,” she said quietly. “Right now.”

“Okay, Petra,” Jane said softly, her hand tightening around Petra's. “Whatever you need, I'm here.”


End file.
